Perdónenme por no notarme
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Son las cartas escritas por Kurt para sus "familiares y amigos" la semana antes de suicidarse, ambientada en mi historia Tú me importas.
1. Burt

Capítulo 1

* * *

Querido padre:

Hola padre, lamento que esta sea la forma en la que te enteres de mis desgracias pero ya no podía aguantar más callándome, sé que ya soy una decepción para ti ahora mismo, aun asi creo que es mi deber decirte la verdad, aun sabiendo que después de que lo sepas me vayas a odiar, aunque eso no cambiaría en nada la relación que tenemos ahora.

La verdad es que el acoso no ha cesado como te había dicho, era una mentira como todo lo que te he dicho desde que sufriste ese infarto, y ahora que ya no me importa nada te voy a contar lo que realmente me ha estado sucediendo desde que inicio mi último año en Mckinley.

En primer lugar tengo que decirte que el año pasado cuando Karofsky me amenazó de muerte fue porque me beso en los vestuarios, asi como lo lees, pero eso no es lo peor después del asunto, cuando empecé este año él empezó a insinuárseme más y hasta llego a…quererme tocarme mis partes privadas en más de una ocasión, pero no te preocupes yo se lo impedí aunque gracias a eso casi muero en el intento.

También he sufrido humillaciones tras humillaciones desde el momento en que entro a la escuela y cuando salgo. Sé que estarás pensando que me lo merezco por ser tan afeminado y usar ropas muy extravagantes, y solo hablar de musicales y revistas de moda.

Y aunque sea muy doloroso de admitir, debo decirte que tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, solo soy un marica de mierda que viste como mujer y tiene voz de silbato, y es por eso que mis amigos jamás me ayudaron con el acoso, digo solo ve me ¿quién en su sano juicio ayudaría a un pedazo de mierda como yo?; aun asi quiero que sepas que por más que he tratado de ser más hombre y más viril no lo he podido conseguir por ello te pido disculpas, por no ser el hijo que mereces.

También te quiero pedir perdón por nunca ser lo suficiente para ti, por no ser la estrella del futbol de la escuela, por no salir con la chica más popular y por qué jamás te podre dar nietos, pero no te preocupes ahora tienes a Finn.

Antes de despedirme quiero que sepas que te amo, aun cuando sé que tú no lo haces o nunca lo hiciste, asi que padre ten una buena vida a lado de Carole y Finn ellos son tu verdadera familia, espero que ellos te puedan dar todo lo que yo jamás podre darte.

Tu ex hijo

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	2. Finn

Capítulo 2

* * *

Hermanastro con el cual estoy forzado a vivir:

Finn, sé que si estás leyendo esto es porque ya se dieron cuenta de que ya les hace falta un miembro para competir o porque mi padre o Carole te han obligado a buscarme, sea como vaya a ser creo que es hora de sacar todo a la luz, y cuando digo todo es todo.

Bien Finn, la verdad es que al principio del primer año yo tenía un flechazo sobre ti, en retrospectiva es muy tonto, pues tú eres todo lo contrario de lo que yo soy, pero la única razón por la que me llegaste a gustar fue por qué fuiste la primera persona que me trato bien, y no me insultaba enfrente de mi cara. Eso dice mucho sobre mi autoestima en ese momento, ¿no crees?

Pero volviendo al tema, tengo que dejarte algo muy en claro, mi flechazo de ti, termino en el momento en que decidí unirme al club Glee y deje al equipo de futbol, solo para que entiendas de que si reuní a nuestros padres (el cual en retrospectiva fue el peor erro que pudiera haber cometido), fue solo para que mi papá dejara de estar solo, no fue en ningún momento para acercarme más a ti.

Y en la ocasión en la que íbamos a tener el cuarto juntos yo solo quería crear un espacio en el cual los dos pudiéramos vivir juntos, jamás intente cambiarte y menos intenté verte desnudo, asi que no había necesidad de que remarcaras que soy un maricón de mierda el cual no tiene remedio alguno.

Pero el peor del caso es que pudiste superar tus niveles de estupidez de manera sorprendente en varias ocasiones; como cuando quisiste evitar que cantara un dueto con Sam o cuando a Rory y a mí nos tocó hacer un proyecto juntos y tú hiciste que él cambiara de opinión y me dejaron sin pareja.

Finn tu eres el mariscal de futbol, eres el chico más popular de McKinley todos quieren ser tu amigo, tu jamás entenderías lo solo que me encontraba y como tú lo empeoraste al alejar a Sam y Rory de mí, y quiero aclárate que lo único que quería de ellos era un amigo, asi es un amigo al cual lo le importara que sea gay o que viera musicales, pero aun asi hallaste la manera de que me dejaran de hablar y me ignoraban como lo hace el resto del Club Glee, incluyendo al señor Schuester.

Pero sabes que es lo que más me duele, es que yo creí toda la mierda que dijiste en la boda acerca de como serias el hermano que nunca tuve, hasta la promesa que me hiciste de que me ibas a proteger de los bravucones. Yo creía en ti Finn, creí que éramos amigos y hasta hermanos, pero ya veo que nunca lo fuimos; porque de haberlo sido me hubieras protegido.

Pero aun asi tu sigues llamándome hermano (cuando recuerdas mi existencia); asi que Finn quiero que me digas, si eres mi hermano ¿Dónde estuviste cuando ellos me insultaban o me golpeaban?, o ¿Cuándo ellos me bañaban con un slushie que me dejaba como un maldito arcoíris? Eh Finn, ¿Dónde estabas?

Solo tengo una última cosa que decirte antes de despedirme para siempre.

Ya es muy tarde para disculparte y enmendar las cosas, jamás de voy a perdonar por haber arruinado mi vida.

Espero que puedas vivir con ese remordimiento.

Tu ex hermano y ex amigo

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.


	3. Carole

Capítulo 3

* * *

Querida perra que tengo por madrastra:

Hola, Carole, sabes tengo que decirte que desde el momento en que te vi supe que tenías algo especial, y hoy después de tantos años de haberte conocido por fin entiendo que es.

Tú eres la mayor perra egoísta que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer (además de Rachel por supuesto).

Mira Carole, cuando yo te emparejé con mi padre fue para que él pudiera ser feliz y dejara de atormentarse por la muerte de mi verdadera y única madre (para que te quede claro), y cuando yo te sugerí ideas para que le dieras un buen regalo de aniversario (por que a ti se te olvido comprar uno) a mi padre, fue por la misma razón, así que quiero que eso se te quede en tu grandísima cabeza inflada llena de productos de segunda mano.

Pero si soy completamente honesto, en algún momento yo llegue a considerarte mi amiga, diablos hasta pensé en la posibilidad de quererte como madre, pero al igual que el torpe y estúpido de tu hijo, tu terminaste arruinándolo todo.

Pero por si de repente te dio un ataque de amnesia, ahora mismo voy a enumerarte todas las cosas horribles que me has hecho desde que nos conocimos.

1.-En primer lugar cada vez que hago la cena tu terminas llevándote el crédito, además de que al final me obligas a limpiar todo y dejas que el flojo de tu hijo no haga nada.

2.-Luego como cada vez que vienen tus "amigas" de visitas tú les cuentas que yo soy el sirviente y me obligas a servirles hasta que se vayan. (La única razón por la que lo hice, fue porque mi padre te apoyo).

3.-También el hecho de que tú me has robado de mi ropa (la cual jamás te quedaría) solo para devolverla a la tienda y así con el dinero comprarte otra para ti.

4.-Y la mejor la deje para el final, por tu culpa y las de tus estúpidas hormonas mi padre se olvido mi cumpleaños, solo para poder llevarte a un hotel y follarte, así es dije follarte.

Así que como ya te habrás dado cuenta, podría seguir diciéndote tus verdades, pero entre más acabe contigo mejor, así que en resumen tú eres la peor cosa que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida.

Pero aún así espero que puedas darle todo lo que mi padre necesita y yo jamás le he podido dar, como una familia con un hijo heterosexual, así que espero que lo cuides bien.

Hasta nunca perra.

(Aquí debería poner tu ex hijastro, pero tú jamás has sido nada para mí).

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**tammy22: Para responder tu comentario, la verdad es que estas cartas son antes de que Kurt conociera a Blaine (exactamente una semana antes), por lo que ya tenia una idea de suicidarse, pero como ya leíste mi historia ya sabes que paso; ****además de que son necesarias para entender mi historia de Tú me importas más delante.**

**AndyMccake: De nada espero que te haya ayudado, así que estoy esperando ansiosamente para leer esa nueva historia.**


End file.
